


Песня: Предложение

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mitlaure



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Non-competition [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Hux, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Singing, Song Parody, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Переделка и перепевка песниGott ist totиз мюзикла «Бал вампиров».
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Non-competition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Внеконкурс, Внеконкурс 2020





	Песня: Предложение

Тень его тебе являлась во снах,  
И тайно ты о троне его мечтал, так  
Судьбе навстречу, генерал, поспеши.  
Темною Силой в полночной тиши  
Тебя призываю — услышать спеши. 

Сноук мертв, забудьте имя его!  
И Первый Орден свободен от лап паучих!  
Конец скитаньям нашим ты положи,  
Сопротивление скорей задуши.  
Наше проклятие — надежда их... 

Знай, должна Рей умереть,  
Чтобы правили мы вместе,  
Во вселенной место есть,  
Преисполненное Силой.  
Улетаю я так далеко,  
Чтобы стали мы как боги.  
Только ты один останься со мной  
Во мраке мироздания... 

**Хакс**  
Голос Кайло манит за собой... 

Не бойся....  
Ко мне навстречу, Канцлер мой, поспеши.  
Темною Силой в полночной тиши  
Тебя призываю — услышать спеши. 

**Хор**  
Канцлер Хакс, запомни имя его,  
И Кайло Рен новый Верховный лидер!  
Диада эта все сметет на пути,  
Не зная пощады, свет покорит.  
Первому Ордену — вечная жизнь... 

[Слушать на Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/our-own-star-wars/proposition)


End file.
